Neon light's
by tk-fan-4ever
Summary: My little pony's,barbie's,a little white dresser and worst yet the cinderella lamp shattered into a million pieces on the purple carpet.Tom wakes up from a hangover in a strange place and doesn't know how he got there..... R&R TH fanfic no slash/twin


Tom groaned .His head was throbbing like it had sledge hammers pounding away pressed the heel of his palm into his eye and searched for the switch on the lamp it was

shining in his damn eyes .Tom wacked the lamp there was a moment of suspended silence then the shattering of glass made him cuss a blue shreak and open his eyes all the way.

It had'nt been the lamp shining in his eyes but the late afternoon looked around confused this was'nt his pink walls felt like they were closing in on him and he rubbed

his eyes momentarily forgetting the pounding in his head as he looked around the room. There was my little ponys,Barbies a little white dresser with make up on it and then the worst

part yet the cinderella lamp shattered into a million pieces on the purple laughed to himself and instantly regretted it as his head pounded anew."This is the most realistic

nightmare I'ev had yet."He moaned holding his light blue door swung open against the wall with a slam and a little girl with blond pigtails burst went to throw her pink

backpack on the bed and upon seeing Tom sitting there stoppped and starred at him with huge violet eyes."Why are you in my room?"Tom starred at her and then scooted towards the

wall away from her."Who are you?" The little girl starred at him."Are you going to be sick?" Tom looked at her grabbed his mouth and ran towards a door that he was hoping there was a

toilet behind. The little girl came in behind him and pulled his hair back.

Tom wiped his mouth and stood he felt to sick to be embarressed about the fact that he'd just vomited up his guts in front of a little girl he did'nt know the name if reading his mind she

asked "Whats your name?" He took the glass of water that she was offering him and gulped it down ,smiling his thanks ,he fell/slumped over on the floor"I'm kinda tired ."He murmured

his eyes closing.

"I'm Darcy."The little girl told him pulling the blanket off of her bed and dragging it into her bathroom she covered him up and stuck her lacy purple pillow under head.

Tom woke to muffled voices he wondered why Geoge or Gustav had'nt woke him bed was really hard they must be in a shit hotel.

He felt a headache and heard footsteps coming towards the door it opened and not bothering to open his eyes Tom groaned "I had the weirdest dream.......I was like in this house with

this little girl with glowing eyes and fangs........"Tom trailed off yawning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tom jerked upright and wacked his head on the counter that his eyes were open he could see the sink and toilet and realized it

had'nt been a dream.

This was real bad Bill and them were supposed to start there tour today if it was the same day as yesterday maybe he had slept for weeks it felt like it.

Tom sighed Bill was going to kill him if he had made them miss another tour woman in the doorway starred down at the man in Darcys bathroom he looked terrible huge circles

under his eyes And his cloths all wrinkled from sleeping in them.

"W-who are?"She gasped still catching her breath from her exzirting scream.

"Tom,Could you shutup my head hurts."Tom spoke in German without when his befudled mind caught up he switched to english.

"Grandma!Were are you?" Darcy's little voice could be heard coming down the hall."Don't come in here,Sweetie."

Tom looked up at her."Were am I?"His stared around again and wondered were the hell he phone! He could call Bill on his phone he dug into one massive pocket and when he

could'nt find it there started digging in all his humongous pockets. His phone,He could'nt find his stood up and started going threw them all again he still could'nt whole

situation had gone from bad to horrible he had'nt bothered to memorize Bills phone number since he always had his phone on him and besides that german numbers were like 20 digit's.

"Hey Grandma have you seen my phone ?"The Grandma shook her head and stared at the young man he was a handsome young thing and at the moment he looked like he was going to

start crying at any second.

She felt her grandmotherly instincts kick in ."What's wrong,honey?" She asked her voice no longer frightened but kind and gentle.

Right now Tom wanted a hug almost more then he wanted to find his phone and call Bill.

Grandma looked Tom up and down he looked rather ill as well."Darcy, you come here for a sec." Darcy blonde pigtail's popped around the door and she smiled up at Tom who towered

over her."Hi,did you sleep well?" Her voice was polite but her smile was friendly and Tom felt a little better at least he was who know's were with nice poeple instead of who know's were

with ghoul's or somthing.

A thought flashed through his head what if was like in that weird show that creeped Bill out so bad the one were the two boy's brother was introduced to them and then it turned out he

was actually dead and ghoul's had taken on there form.

Grandma stared at Tom she had been talking to him for like two minute's now and he had'nt answered and had the weirdest spaced out look on his face.

"Tom!?"She finally said loudly next to his jerked "Uhh yea?" "I asked you were you're from." Grandma surveyed him slyly he looked almost wanted to know what he

was thinking. On second thought actually probaly not.

Darcy was watching them with huge eye's."Grandma,Can we keep him?" Grandma looked undecided "I suppose he can stay with us until he feel' he had better get home, his

mother must be worried sick?" She finished her sentence as a question as she saw Tom shaking his head.

"She's not worried?" grandma asked her tone indignant Tom held his head .Shaking it,bad idea."No see my mum's used to us being gone long amounts of time well were on tour so..." He

winced and rubbed his forehead.

"I think you should lay down dear." Grandma told him leading him out of darcy's room and down a long spirling staircase to a comfortable looking lounge.

With coshiony couches and a fire place with a fire actually burning in it. Picture window's were placed in various places all filled with the same image blank darkness it must be some time

in the night.

"Were am I?" Tom asked Grandma truely curious looked surprised as though she thought he should know."Alaska,dear." Tom felt his legs freeze in pure shock.


End file.
